


Jealousy

by Sochare



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Bottom Jackson Wang, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Dom/sub, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Smut, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Top Jackson, Top Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sochare/pseuds/Sochare
Summary: The hyung line are in a relationship, Jaebum makes Jinyoung jealous, Jinyoung makes Jaebum jealous, and all of them end up in Jinyoung's bed. Basically they fuck.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> There may be some uncomfortable moments for some people so read if you can handle:  
Bottom Jaebum  
Sexual scenes  
Cocky Jinyoung
> 
> You've been warned.

The hyung line understood each other as good as their own shoes. They were the line, that could talk about anything, not like the maknae line, they just run around and have fun. The hyung line also had a huge secret, all of them were dating. It's not like they don't show attraction to each other, but people don't notice they all are close to each other, and they want it to stay that way.

With their though schedule, they barely have any time for themselves, not for others. But on the podium, they're really touchy with the maknae line, mostly Jaebum and Jackson, but he's naturally really touchy. 

"Are you ready I got7?!" Jackson yelled making the fans scream, shaking their light sticks. "Then let's go!" Jackson ran to the rest of got6 and started rapping. Jinyoung smiled at his boyfriend's cute little run and looked over to Jaebum, but he wasn't very pleased with what he saw. 

"Hey Youngjae, wanna come to my house after this?" Jaebum smirked and Youngjae slapped him on the chest. "Stop it hyung! You're making me blush!" He laughed. Jinyoung couldn't believe it. He was right next to Jaebum and Jaebum just talks like he isn't there. But maybe it's a joke, right? All fun! Jinyoung thought.

But Jinyoung thought wrong. All of the time, Jaebum was touching, smirking and sticking close to Youngjae, not even glancing at Jinyoung. Jinyoung sighed looking down sadly, but then he looked at Bambam alone, enjoying the concert. An idea sparked in Jinyoung's head and he all smiley walked over to Bambam. 

"Hey Bam, what's up?" Jinyoung swung a hand over Bambam's shoulders and Bambam startled turned around, being face to face with Jinyoung. "Oh hey Jinyoung! Just enjoying the concert! I've found this really awful shirt lol."

"Oh really? Where is it?" Jinyoung asked and Bambam leaned over to Jinyoung. "On Jackson." He whispered and Jinyoung looked at Jackson and laughed, slapping Bambam on the chest. "Oh my god, Bambam!" Jinyoung laughed and Bambam grinned.

Jaebum had his eyes on Youngjae, hands wrapped around his waist. Jaebum was smiling at Youngjae who was all giggly. Jaebum's eyes shifted from Youngjae onto Jinyoung and Bambam who were talking to each other, Jinyoung had his arm around Bambam's shoulders. He saw Bambam wrap his free arm around Jinyoung's waist, and Jaebum's smile fell.

He was looking at them, and got annoyed when Bambam told Jinyoung something that made him laugh. They were looking towards Jackson, who was bobbing his head to the rhythm. Jaebum looked back at the both of them, but when he saw Bambam whispering something to Jinyoung who smirked, that was the last straw.

He quick-walked to his group members, and while they were having a lovely conversation, he was full of anger. "Ehm." Jaebum snapped and both quickly turned to face him. "Oh hey hyung!" Bambam said and smiled. Jaebum smiled back at him, even though he was feeling like shit.

"Hey Bam. Jinyoung, can you come with me?" Jaebum asked but Jinyoung shook his head. "No hyung, I want to stay with Bammie."

"Since when are you calling him Bammie?" Jb's angry chin started appearing, which meant nothing good. His temper was slowly being more triggered but Jinyoung only smiled. "Since today. Why do you care, huh?" He asked and Jaebum's brows lowered. 

"I'm just asking Jinyoung. You shouldn't be rude to your leader." Jaebum said but Jinyoung just shrugged. "More like a kid. You act like a maknae, even though you're the second oldest. Now leave me alone, Jaebum-ah."

Jaebum's eyes were going red, and his chin appeared. Bambam's eyes widened and he nervously laughed. "You know what, I'll go to Yugyeom."  
"No, stay here." Jinyoung pulled Bambam by his arm to his side. "Jinyoung-ah, don't be cocky. You're making me angry." 

"Then why don't you go to Youngjae? He won't make you angry." Jinyoung snapped and that was the last straw. Jaebum pulled Jinyoung close by his waist and whispered into his ear. "If you won't stop talking like this I'll fuck you until you can't walk." Jinyoung pushed Jaebum away and grinned. "No thanks. I don't want a kid to fuck me."

Jaebum was shocked. Jinyoung quickly ran to Jackson who had his shirt ripped into two halves. Jaebum quickly came back to his senses, and looked at Jinyoung breathing heavily. "Just you wait Jinyoung. I'm gonna break you." He said walking back to Youngjae.

The whole night, Jinyoung was fucking with Jaebum, calling him Jaebum-ah and not giving him any attention. At the end of the night, all of them said goodbye to their fans, and walked away to their backstage. 

"Whew that was fun! I want to dance again!" Youngjae said as he jumped around the backstage around chairs. "Yeah, I think we have another concert soon." Yugyeom said tapping into his phone. Jaebum looked over to Jinyoung who was laughing with Bambam. 

'Bambam again.' Jaebum sighed and turned around, picking up his stuff, and shoving them into his bag. "Hey Jaebum hyung. What's wrong?" Jackson tapped Jaebum's shoulder and he turned around. "What's wrong? Nothing's wrong Jackson. Go away." He snapped and Jackson's expression turned from frowny to serious.

"I know there's something wrong Jaebum. What is it?" Jaebum looked at Jackson and sighed. "Jinyoung is acting cocky and calling me Jaebum-ah." He explained and Jackson turned to Jinyoung who noticed him looking. Jinyoung smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey Wang gae." Jinyoung laughed but Jaebum and Jackson stayed quiet. "Hey, what's wrong Jackson hyung?" Jackson looked at Jaebum and back at Jinyoung. "Why are you disrespectful to Jaebum hyung?" He asked and Jinyoung's smile fell.

"Why? I think he knows exactly why." He said and glared at Jaebum. "No I don't. Now tell me what's wrong."  
"I will not, figure it out." Jinyoung turned around and walked away. "What happened?" Jackson asked and Jaebum looked at him thinking. "Oh, I think I know."  
"What is it?"  
"He's jealous of Youngjae." Jackson turned to look at Jinyoung who talked with Mark. "You should talk it out." He said and packed his stuff. Jaebum shook his head and put his backpack on.

They were in the van, sitting in silence through the whole ride. Jinyoung looked around to see if anyone is watching, and when he found out the maknaes were asleep, he turned to Mark and Jackson. "Hey, Mark, Jackson." He whispered but they heard him, and turned around. 

"I think I'm hard. Do you want to...um...you know." He said and when he realized what he said, he blushed and put hands over his face. Both Mark and Jackson smirked. "Yeah why not, but we have one condition." Jinyoung looked up and nodded his head, to hear what it is.

"Jaebum has to join." Jinyoung's eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed. "What! Are you crazy!? I don't wanna!" He whisper-yelled but Jackson wasn't amused. "It's either that or you can deal with it yourself. The bathroom exists, as well as your hand." Jinyoung blushed looking down and sighed.

"Why?" He asked quietly and took a glance at Jaebum who was looking at him. He turned back to Jackson. "Because I want you to sort things out." Jackson said and then waited for the answer. "Ok fine, but if it doesn't work then we did it for nothing."

"What? Don't you want it because you're hard?" Mark asked and Jinyoung sighed. "That doesn't matter, let's just do it at my place." Both nodded and Jackson looked at Jaebum. "We're getting out at Jinyoung's place. Including you Jaebum hyung." Jaebum sighed but nodded. He wanted to break Jinyoung's body, and see him begging for more.

At a thought of that Jaebum smirked to himself. Mark and Jackson high fived each other, and when driver stopped at Jinyoung's place, all of the hyungs stepped out. "We're going to stay at Jinyoung's place tonight. Are you alright with that?" Jackson asked and the staff nodded.

Jinyoung unlocked the door to his place, letting his boyfriend's inside. They quickly all ran up to the bedroom and Jinyoung locked the door for some unknown reason. They all sat on the bed and Jinyoung took his shirt off. "Wow Jinyoung you got some muscle. Have you been working out?" Mark asked and Jinyoung nodded blushing.

"Yeah, now shush and take off your clothes." He snapped and they took their clothes off except of Jaebum. "Why aren't you taking your clothes off?" Jinyoung asked annoyed. "Because I don't like being told commands." He smirked and Jinyoung looked away.

"Well...you should start listening dumbass." Jaebum stood up and turned Jinyoung's head so he faces Jaebum. "Did tou call me dumbass? Oh what a mistake Jinyoung-ah." Jinyoung gulped when he saw the dark glint in his eyes. He pushed Jinyoung to his knees, and unzipped his pants holding Jinyoung by his hair.

Jaebum's erection sprung out and Jinyoung was face to face with Jaebum's dick. "Now you will suck me off on your own or I'll shove it down your throat." Jinyoung, pretending disgusted turned away, because he knew Jaebum will be angry. 

"Alright, you chose yourself." He turned Jinyoung's head back and shoved his dick into Jinyoung's throat. Jinyoung's eyes widened and he gagged when the tip hit his throat. "Do you like it Jinyoungie?" Jaebum said in a deep voice, pushing Jinyoung's head up and down by his hair.

Mark and Jackson looked at them and licked their lips. "Mark will you suck me off like that?" Jackson purred and Mark tsked. "Of course not. You'll be the one sucking me off baby." Jackson smirked kissing Mark on the lips. He stick his tongue into Mark's mouth and sucked on his tongue. He then let go, breathing heavily, moving down towards Mark's erection.

He took it into his hands squeezing it making Mark moan. Jackson started licking the tip, soon bobbing his head up and down taking Mark's erection into his mouth. Mark started moaning louder taking Jackson's hazel strands of hair into his hand.

Jaebum still bobbed Jinyoung's head. Jinyoung couldn't help it when Mark moaned, and he moaned as well. Jaebum threw his head back, enjoying Jinyoung's tongue around him. Jaebum loved when he gave control, that's why he became a leader, not just that, he loves when someone doesn't listen to him and then he has to punish the others.

He often gets furious, which is not so good, because he has to keep calm and calm down fights between other members, not get into the fight as well.

Jaebum was just about to come but he pulled Jinyoung off. "On the bed Jinyoung. Ass up." Jinyoung listened and got onto the bed and put his ass up, watching as Jackson sucked Mark off. 'Dang that's hot' Jinyoung thought biting his lips.

"Hey Jackson, if you're done can I suck you off?" Jinyoung asked sounding needy and Jackson nodded his head. Jaebum got on top of Jinyoung, pushing his dick into Jinyoung slowly. "Jinyoung-ah, I will give out questions and how you answer affects how hard I'll go ok?" 

Jinyoung nodded and Jaebum asked a first question. "Were you jealous of Youngjae?"  
"N-no." Jinyoung said. "Wrong answer." Jaebum quickly and harshly fucked him against the mattress, and Jinyoung at the sharp pain yelled. "Ouch! That hurts!" Jaebum just smirked. Jinyoung didn't know how sadistic can Jaebum be.

"You chose this." Jaebum licked his lips, stearing at Jinyoung's beautiful smooth and curvy body. "Next question. Were you trying to make me jealous?"  
"No..." Jinyoung muffled but Jaebum wasn't amused. He fucked into Jinyoung more harshly, making Jinyoung moan in pleasure.

"Maybe you're an actor, but you're bad at lying." Jaebum said and Jinyoung looked at him. "Oh really? But last time I did you pretty good, huh?" He laughed and Jaebum took Jinyoung's cock into his hand moving it up and down. "O-oh my god, Jaebum hyung." 

Jinyoung moaned and then he felt the bed move. He looked in front and saw Jackson. "Can I Jinyoung?" He asked and Jinyoung nodded opening his mouth, sucking on Jackson's dick. Mark got on top of Jaebum and he looked up. "What the hell?! I'm not a bottom!" Jaebum said.

"Well now you are. Come on baby." Mark purred and put his dick into Jaebum. Jaebum was struggling for a while but then gave up, fucking back into Jinyoung. Jinyoung moans turned louder and Jaebum squeezed his cock. Jinyoung hummed in discomfort tears forming in his eyes.

"I won't let you come Jinyoungie until you tell the truth that you were jealous." Jinyoung looked down continuing to suck Jackson off. "Fine, we'll not let you come." Jaebum fucked into Jinyoung faster, and Mark into Jaebum. Jaebum jerked when Mark hit his spot and moaned.

Jackson pushed Jinyoung's head down more, deepthroating him. Jaebum sucked onto Jinyoung's neck, leaving a purple hickey, making everyone know that Jinyoung is his. He have done it a few more times, but nobody noticed, because Jinyoung wears a lot of collar clothes.

"Jinyoung I'm going to come." Jackson whimpered licking his lips and sucking another hickey into Jinyoung's neck but not on the back but on it's side. Mark sucked onto Jaebum's neck and Jaebum smirked. "If someone will notice I'll kill you Mark." Mark laughed licking the hickey. 

"I'm going to come as well." Mark said and Jaebum nodded. "Do you want to come too Jinyoungie?" Jaebum whispered into his ear and Jinyoung needly nodded. "Then say it. Say that you were jealous." Jinyoung pulled off Jackson and blushing he whispered back. "I-I was."

"I didn't hear you." Jaebum grinned and Jinyoung cursed. "I was jealous."  
"What was that?" Jaebum teased him and Jinyoung rolled his eyes. "I was jealous ok? I didn't like what you did with Youngjae, but you didn't like what I did with Bambam. Are we quit?" 

Jinyoung said and tears rolled down his cheeks. "Oh come on, don't cry. I like that you're honest, so I'll let you come." Jaebum let Jinyoung's cock go and he came, making a mess on the bedsheets. Jinyoung took Jackson back in, bobbing his head a few more times, and Jackson came into Jinyoung's mouth, moaning as he did so.

Jaebum came right after, and Mark still fucked into Jaebum. "Jeez you're still not done?" Jaebum asked annoyed but right after he said that, Mark came into Jaebum. All of them layed down onto the bed breathing heavily.

"That was fun." Jinyoung said cuddling Jackson. "Yeah, I'm not angry anymore. For now." Jaebum whispered the last part. "For now?" Mark of course heard that and questioned Jaebum's answer. "Of course, we still haven't switched.

Jinyoung's eyes lit up. "Will you let me top!?"  
"Haha, no. I'm the top Jinyoungie." Jaebum said with his hands behind his head. "Oh come on.." Jinyoung pouted and everyone laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
